My Sweet Valentine
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Mizuki's favorite holiday is Valentine's Day and Sano plans to do something special for her.
1. Chapter 1 Counting the Days

My Sweet Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or its characters Hisaya Nakajo does.

Author's note: This is my first fan fic on Hana-Kimi so please be nice, the story is still a working process. Please R&R!

Chapter 1 Counting the Days

Snow continued to fall without stopping making it freezing cold however inside the dorm room it was warm. Mizuki Ashiya crossed out another day off on her calendar. Humming to herself she turned around and saw her love standing in the door way looking at her. Blushing slightly Mizuki exclaimed, "How was your training Sano?"

"It was good. So what's the deal with the calendar? Are you going somewhere on the 14th or something?" Sano asked walking closer to Mizuki.

Mizuki scratched her head nervously and said, "I am not going anywhere on that day, its just that in America its Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday so I am looking forward to. It's the equivalent holiday of the Japanese holiday, White Day, but in America boys give gifts to the girls instead of the girls giving something to the boys."

"O I see. Are you planning to give a girl a gift on that day?" Sano innocently asked knowing full well Mizuki would become fluster.

As he thought Mizuki turned bright red and flung her arms around as she hastily said, "No. I have no girl I want to give a gift to. I just like the day that is all."

Sano smiled widely and patted her on the head she was so fun to tease, one of the many things he loved about her. Mizuki's blush deepen and she hurriedly went to straighten her bed out. Papers laid scattered on her bed because she was looking for her classic Japanese notes to lend to Nakatsu.

"Ah, here it is!" Mizuki exclaimed holding up the paper in triumph.

"What did you find that has you so excited?' Sano asked getting closer to her.

"It's today notes from classic Japanese. Nakatsu asked me to lend them to him because he fell asleep while we were taking the notes." Mizuki answered.

"I wonder why he fell asleep in class. Usually he is wide awake arguing with Nakao." Sano said.

"That's true but he is practicing extra hard in soccer because he has an upcoming tournament." Mizuki replied.

"O yeah, I forgot about it. It's the 15th right?" Sano said.

Mizuki nodded her head and turned to go out of the room. "I am going to give these to Nakatsu, see you at dinner Sano." Mizuki said over her shoulder as opened the door to go out.

"See you later." Sano replied.

The door closed behind Mizuki and Sano stood staring at the door, an idea just came to mind. Since Mizuki liked Valentine's day so much he could plan something special for them to do on that day. With any luck it will be a great day to tell her how he really felt and hopefully no one would interfere.

Author's note: I know its extremely short but I been really busy and I wanted to post it on Valentine's day since its titled "My Sweet Valentine" Anyways don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what I need to work on and whatnot. I will try to make the next chapter longer and better.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or its characters Hisaya Nakajo does.

Author's note: I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me. I apologize for the late update, I've been really busy with school but without further ado here is the long awaited chappie. I am working on the next one so please remain patient.

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Invitation

Walking to Nakatsu's dorm with a skip in her steps, Mizuki felt happy that she was able to tell Sano about her favorite holiday. A sudden thought came to her causing her to pause on her way to Nakatsu's dorm. _What if Sano thought I am a queer for liking such a holiday as Valentine's Day? Oh no, what did I do? _Placing her hands on her hair she began to pull at it in frustration. Mizuki stood frozen on the spot worrying over what Sano would be thinking so she did not see someone running towards her with great speed. Mizuki fell to the ground with a great thump when the person collided with her. Rubbing her sore bottom she stared up to see who it was.

"Dr. Umeda?"

Standing in front of her with his hands on his head stood Dr. Umeda. His face was drenched in sweat as if he ran around the entire building. He managed to say in between breaths, "Mizuki? …Why are you… standing in the middle of the hall… like a statue?"

Dr. Umeda held out his hand to help Mizuki up which she took immediately. When she was on her feet again Dr. Umeda let her hand go. Mizuki gave him a sheepish look before saying, "I was thinking about what I told Sano."

"Umeda!"

Before Dr. Umeda could ask more, two voices called out his name; one was female and the other male. Dr. Umeda turned pale and told Mizuki, "Tell me later, I gotta run. The two persons that I dislike more than anything have joined forces, if they ask you if you saw me tell them no."

Dr. Umeda took off down the hall with such speed he looked like a blur dot. A second later Io and Akiha appeared looking worn out.

"Mizuki…? Did… you happen… to see Umeda just now?" Io and Akiha both asked in between breaths.

Mizuki scratched her head nervously trying to decide what to say. "Umm no, why do you ask?"

"The little weasel took off before we could talk to him about helping us plan a party on the 14th. Akiha and I decided to throw a party at my hotel in celebration of Valentine's Day." Io explained after catching her breath.

Mizuki's eyebrows rose as she heard this and she asked in amazement, "I didn't know you two knew each?"

"We met when Io here was visiting Umeda the other day. From there we started to talk to each other. I suggested to Io to throw a Valentine's party at her hotel that way she would get more customers. "Akiha replied pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I absolutely loved the idea so I am preparing it. I thought it would be great if my little brother would help but he took off before we could talk to him. Mizuki when you see Umeda try to convince him to attend at least if he does not wish to help plan the party. By the way you and your friends are also welcome to attend the party." Io said.

"It sounds fun, okay you count on me to go. I'll ask the guys if they want to come but I'm pretty sure they will agree. Don't worry I'll talk to Dr. Umeda about coming." Mizuki happily said.

"Thanks we knew we could count on you Mizuki!" Io and Akiha both exclaimed hugging Mizuki.

Mizuki turned red and tried to escape their embrace but they held onto her. "Hey what are you doing to Mizuki?! Let him go!"

Nakatsu appeared from around the corner and he looked angrily at Io and Akiha who still held Mizuki.

"We are just thanking him that's all. There is no need for you to be mad." Akiha answered letting Mizuki go.

"Humph this idiot takes everything the wrong way when it comes to Mizuki." Io said still hugging Mizuki.

"I am not an idiot! Can't you see Mizuki doesn't like to be hug by old people?" Nakatsu retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that? Did you just call me old?! You'll gonna regret calling me old you little brat." Io said letting Mizuki go at last and she started to advance towards Nakatsu with a death glare in her eyes.

Nakatsu turned around and began to run saying over his shoulder, "I'll see you later Mizuki!"

Io took off running after Nakatsu, her speed matched Nakatsu. Several people who were in the hall were pushed out of the way by the duo.

A sweat drop appeared on Mizuki and she whispered, "I hope Io won't kill Nakatsu."

Akiha heard Mizuki and chuckled. "Don't worry, Io will only beat him half to death. Well I'll catch ya later Mizuki, I have a photo shoot to do."

"Bye." Mizuki said to Akiha as he walked down the hall calmly whistling.

"I guess I should go get some dinner now. The guys should be there." Mizuki mumbled to herself as she headed to the cafeteria.

Sano walked to the cafeteria slowly so he could have time alone to think about what to do on the 14th. So far no good ideas came to mind on what to do. Damn, he needed to come up with something special fast. He was no good at these things since he never really had a girlfriend to take out. What did couples do anyways on Valentine's Day? The entrance to the cafeteria loomed ahead; he was out of time in planning for now anyways. _Maybe if I ask Mizuki if there is a place she wants to go I could take her there. Yeah that would work out perfectly._ Sano thought with satisfaction. He smiled when he spotted Mizuki sitting at their usual table alone with his favorite dish waiting for him. Now was his chance to ask her before any of the guys showed up.

"Sano! Look I got your favorite, veggie stir fry. I had to battle a few guys for it because it was the last one." Mizuki exclaimed beaming with pride for being able to get his favorite.

Sano smiled widely at her as he sat next to her. He ruffled her hair playfully saying, "Thanks for risking your life to get my favorite plate. You know you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." Mizuki answered blushing slightly.

Sano dropped his hand from her hair to pick up his chopsticks. He avoid his gaze from hers as he slowly asked, "Umm… Mizuki, is there… anywhere you would like to go?"

Mizuki gave Sano a quizzical look; she was unsure what he meant. She couldn't really say anything because her mouth was full with food.

Upon seeing her questioning gaze, Sano right away explained, "I only meant if there is a place you wanted to visit or something. I was thinking we could go there it would be something new to do on the weekend."

Mizuki swallowed her food and instantly replied, "Well I was going to tell you and the guys about a party that Io is throwing at her hotel on the 14th. She invited us to go and I want to go. Would you like to go too Sano?"

Sano felt disappointment seep through him, he wanted to go somewhere with just her not anyone else. Maybe he could convince her to go somewhere else with him. But he had to think of a place first.

The rest of the guys showed up at that moment and they asked right away about the party they overheard Mizuki mention.

Mizuki quickly told the guys about the party and they agreed to go. Sano merely nodded his head in agreement. Nakatsu showed up at last looking worn out and his face had slap marks.

"What in the world happened to you?" Nakao asked appalled at Nakatsu's appearance.

"I swear Io is the she-devil, she hit me a couple of times for calling her old." Nakatsu grumpily answered sitting down on the only available chair.

"If I were Io I would have killed you for calling me old." Nakao calmly said as he reached for another drink that Kayashima brought with him.

"I guess I should always be on my guard when I'm around you." Nakatsu sourly replied getting his chopsticks out to wolf down his food.

"We were just talking about Io as a matter fact. She's throwing a party at her hotel and we all decided to attend. Are you gonna come?" Kayashima said.

"Of course I am. I don't care if Io is hosting the party. If Mizuki's going then I am going too." Nakatsu replied.

Sano slumped in his chair thinking; _Just great, he's going to stick with us like glue. I guess I will have to come up with a way to lose Nakatsu but that will be difficult to do. _

Author's note: Remember to leave me reviews! I would love to hear your suggestions on what I could add and what needs fixing.


	3. Chapter 3 Chaotic Shopping Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or its characters Hisaya Nakajo does.

Author's note: I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me. Yet again I apologize for the late update, I caught the stupid cold and I wasn't able to get access to the internet sooner. Well anyways here is the long awaited chappie. I hope you love it! Don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 3 Chaotic Shopping Day

Sweat tickled down Sano's face as he stood taking a deep breath in. He let his breath go slowly, his breath came out as a white puff of smoke since it was winter. Sano was not bother by the cold anymore due to his rigorous training. Sano began stretching out his legs and arms to rid the stiffness that was starting to settle in his body. Once finished he began to run, following the lines on the ground of the track field. His mind strayed to Mizuki and what he could do for her. Valentine's Day was only three days away and he still could not think of a place. _How pathetic was that? _Sano let out a frustrated sigh then a sudden thought came to him he could buy her a gift. A gift that she would like, something that would let her know how he truly felt about her. While shopping he could look around for a place where he could take her to after Io's party. Smiling from the ideas pouring into his mind he began to run faster to finish his lap to hurry to go shopping. Sano slowed down when he saw Yuri and Toji up ahead waving their hands around shouting at him to stop.

Sano stopped in front of them panting, his sides ached from running but he ignored the pain. Sano bought his hand up to brush his onyx hair off his forehead saying in between breaths, "How …did I …do?"

"You did great Sano! You've broke your old record!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Whoa man you were on fire; you should always have that kind of energy." Toji said.

"Here's your towel." Yuri said throwing Sano his towel.

Sano caught the towel easily saying, "Thanks."

"No problem. So what are you gonna do now that you finished your training today? Cuz if you are not busy we can go to the arcade to play a few games. You never really been there but I know you might enjoy it." Toji said.

"Nah, I think I will pass. Perhaps another time, I have something to take care of." Sano replied going to the bench to get his mineral water bottle.

"Well see ya later then." Yuri and Toji both said walking away.

"Bye." Sano called after them.

After finishing his water he threw the bottle away in the recycling bin and went to the locker room to change out of his sweating clothes. Sano longed for a cold shower but he knew if he went back to his dorm Mizuki would be there and she would tag along with him to the store making it difficult to buy her a gift. No one was in the locker room much to Sano's relief and he went straight to his locker. He pulled out his favorite pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Quickly changing he threw his dirty clothes in his locker deciding to come pick them up later after he got Mizuki's gift. Before heading out he put on his sneakers and took off right away to the Osaka's shopping district.

The shopping district was only two blocks away so he walked there arriving in no time. The streets teemed with teenagers shopping, zigzagging his way through them, Sano went in front of a store's window to peer inside searching for something that would suit Mizuki but found nothing. The store only appeared to have sports equipments so Sano went to the next shop's window. This shop had varies items that pertain to Valentine's Day and he went inside immediately.

Once inside Sano instantly regretted coming in for the shop had nothing but girls in there. Being the only guy there he received their attention right away. Rushing to an aisle to lose them he ended up in the chocolate aisle by mistake. Seeing all the sweets and smelling their aroma made Sano pass out. He fell to the floor; he could not take the overwhelming smell. The girls found him on the floor squeaking loudly at seeing him laying facedown on the floor. Grabbing him by the arm they dragged him out of the aisle of chocolates to the aisle of teddy bears.

Sano sat up slowly feeling better with each minute passing. The girls looked at him worry evident in their faces. Sano pushed himself off the floor to stand in front of them. Embarrassment swept through him at passing out in front of these girls. One of the girls stepped forward to press her hand to Sano's forehead checking if he had a fever. Pushing her hand away, Sano said, "I'm fine. I just can't stand anything sweet and seeing that aisle fill with chocolate made me feel nauseous. So there's no need for you girls to worry."

"That's a relief. We were worried we might have to call for an ambulance for you. Then we would not get the chance to find out your name." The girl who had checked for a fever said.

Sano ran his hand nervously through his hair unsure of how to escape from these girls. Since finding out he was feeling better they began to come closer to him, blocking his way to the door.

"What's your name good-looking?" One of the girls asked.

"Umm…the name's Sano." Sano hesitantly answered looking for a way out.

"Do you mean to say you're Izumi Sano?! The famous high jumper?!" The girls squealed.

_Oh crap! Maybe I should have given them a different name. _Sano thought bitterly trying his best to back away from the clustering group of girls that began to grow by the minute.

"So what are you doing in here?" A girl asked.

"Isn't it obvious Aya, he's here to buy a gift for his girlfriend." Another girl said.

The one named Aya grabbed Sano's arm and asked him, "Do you really have a girlfriend Sano?"

Sano was at a loss of what to say, he would be lying if he said he had a girlfriend but if he did not say he did they would continue to bother him. Anyways he is planning on asking Mizuki to be his girlfriend soon so he would not really be lying. "Yes, I have a girlfriend already. I came here to get a gift for her for Valentine's Day."

Aya let his arm go and sadly walked away, the rest of the girls looked disappointed too. Many of them left but others still remained to ask him questions about his girlfriend. Sano merely told them that he wanted to keep his girlfriend a secret for he did not want it to leak out into a magazine like his photo. Finally the girls left him alone and he turned to look around at the teddy bears. A particular teddy bear stood out from the rest, it was a small brown bear with a heart shape nose and belly. On his belly were the words 'Mine True Love'. Sano picked the bear up and saw that the bear clutched a red rose that had a small box in it. Grabbing the box, he opened it and saw a heart necklace was in it. The necklace could be split in half; the halves said 'The other half is with my true love'.

_She'll love this little guy. He kinda reminds me of her with his goofy lopsided smile. _Feeling himself smile from remembering Mizuki's smile, he placed the box back into the rose and took the bear to the cash register. The girls looked at him, muttering, "Lucky girl. He's so sweet buying that teddy bear. I wish I were his girlfriend."

Sano paid for the teddy bear and immediately left before the girls would decide to tag along with him. He had the cashier put the teddy bear in a bag for him that was plain for he did not want to attract Mizuki's or the guys' attention. When it's Valentine's Day he would go buy another better bag to put the bear in and some roses too.

Passing by the park Sano noticed a spot by the lake surrounded with cherry blossoms. The spot was beautiful flake with snow and green grass sticking out from the snow. Of course the cherry blossoms were not really that beautiful right now for it was not their season but nonetheless they were pretty. This spot would be a great place to bring Mizuki, maybe after the party he could bring her here.

Happily whistling he made his way back to the locker room to get his dirty clothes. He thought about putting the gift in his locker but it would probably become stinky so he crossed the idea out. Hopefully Mizuki was already in the cafeteria so she would not see the gift. Knowing her she would become interested in what was inside and his surprise gift would be ruined.

Collecting his dirty clothes from his locker took only a minute and he placed them into his gym bag. Looking up at the clock in the locker room he saw that dinner was already being served. Sano slowly made his way to his dorm avoiding as many people as he could to keep his gift a secret. When at last he was in front of his room he stood a few minutes staring at the door deciding whether to go in or not. He pressed his ear to the door when he could not decide, listening for any kind of noise that would show if Mizuki was inside or not. Hearing none, he gulped before turning the knob feeling scared that Mizuki was inside. The door opened all the way and to his immense relief the room was empty. Letting out his breath that he did not know he was holding he went inside quickly closing the door behind him.

Dumping his gym bag on the floor he ran around the room looking for a good hiding spot that Mizuki would not look in. He tried the closet but thought better for most of her things were in there and she would easily find the gift. Closing the closet he scanned the room and eliminated most of the spots for they would be searched through. Sano's eyes fell to his bed and he immediately went to kneel down to look under his bed. He could push the gift to the back and put other things in front of the bag to hide it. Mizuki wouldn't bother to look through there for she had nothing there.

Sano pushed the gift to the back, making sure it was touching the wall. He stood up and looked around for some of his boxes that he could use to block the gift from being seen. Pulling out several of his boxes from the closet he pushed them under the bed making sure they completely blocked out the gift. Once he was satisfied with his work he stood up, brushing dirt from his hands and he went into the bathroom to wash them.

"Well its time I went to go get dinner before it is too late." Sano said to himself feeling happy he got a gift for Mizuki. Sano could hardly wait for Valentine's Day to come; he just knew Mizuki would be overjoyed with his gift.

Spotting Mizuki and the rest of the guys at their usual table, Sano went straight to them and sat down by Mizuki. Mizuki pushed his plate to him, this time they were having Chinese food, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Sano told her.

"I guess training ran late today, huh?" Mizuki stated.

"Yeah. I am trying my best to get better so I have doubled my training." Sano said.

"Just don't over do it, you might get sick." Nakatsu said.

Sano nodded his head feeling a little guilty for lying to Mizuki about training late. It was true he did double his training today but he finished early to go shopping. He could not tell her he was shopping for she would ask what he bought. After dinner the group said their good nights and went to their dorms to sleep or study. Mizuki and Sano went into their dorms feeling exhausted from the day's events, especially Sano who was ready to fall asleep.

Sano let Mizuki use the restroom to change while he changed in the room. He got under his blankets, feeling too tired to wait for Mizuki to come out of the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Just this once he would skip doing them, when his head made contact with the pillow he fell sound asleep.

"Sano, I'm out." Mizuki said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Sano! O you fell asleep already? I guess you been training too hard." Mizuki muttered stopping to look at Sano sleeping.

_He's looks like an angel. I can't believe he is soooo hot even when he is sleeping! I can't believe I am here with him after everything I went through to get here. If only he loved me everything would be perfect. _Mizuki thought as she continued to gaze at Sano. His onyx hair sticking up in every direction and his arms flung out.

Mizuki's eyes lowered to his lips and she felt herself turn red. The idea of kissing him good night came to mind at that moment however she pushed it out of her mind right away. She turned to get a drink of cold water to cool her down. She picked up her water bottle from her desk gulping down the water fast. She choked and coughed, feeling even more foolish then before, she glanced back to see if Sano woke up but sighed in relief when she saw he was still asleep.

_I better go to sleep before I do something stupid that will wake up Sano. _Crossing back to the bunk beds she did not notice a book laying on the floor. She kicked the book by accident, making it end up under Sano's bed. _Just great Mizuki you kicked Sano's book under the bed. He's going to be mad if he can't find it in the morning. _

Getting down on her knees she looked under the bed, many boxes obscured her view of where the book could be so she pulled them out. Huffing she pushed the remaining boxes out of her way and spotted the book by a brown bag. She grabbed the book and the bag feeling curiosity take control of her. The way the bag was shaped intrigued her to peek inside. Wondering what Sano was hiding she began to open the bag making sure not to make noise that would wake up Sano. When at last the bag was open she put her hand inside and pulled out a soft bundle. The soft bundle turned out to be a teddy bear. _What's Sano doing with a Valentine's teddy bear?! _

Immense sadness filled Mizuki and her eyes began to water when she read the words 'Mine True Love' on the belly of the bear. The only person she could think Sano would give the bear to would be Rika, the girl she saw him talking to when she first started at this school. She had asked him if Rika was his girlfriend but he had said no, maybe now he was thinking about confessing his feelings to Rika. What a fool she was in thinking that he loved her when he thought of her as a guy! Mizuki pushed the teddy bear back into the bag as tears poured out of her eyes. She hurriedly placed everything back as it was before she went to her bed. She had the book which she had kick in her arms as misery took over her. Mizuki cried herself to sleep and had nightmares of Sano and Rika together.

Author's Note: I know I know it's sad but I had to make it interesting! Don't worry everything will work out so DO NOT PANIC!


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or its characters, Hisaya Nakajo owns them.

Author's Note: Hiya people it's been a while sorry about that I was either doing homework, distracted by video games/manga, or just being lazy. I just want you to know I did not forget about this fic. Well anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so since it inspires me to write more. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4 Misunderstanding

_Millions of twinkling stars shone in the night sky with a big moon in the middle of all them. A cool breeze began to sway the leaves of the trees that surrounded a lake, Sano stood at the pier of the lake with the present in his arms. He faced the lake looking at the calm water moving slowly. Soft footsteps sounded behind him, he turned to see Mizuki standing a few feet from him. She was wearing a long white gown that fit her precisely. From where Sano stood he could tell she was wearing mascara and light pink lip stick, Mizuki looked absolutely gorgeous. Sano felt his heart beat faster and he held his breath as she moved closer to him. Sano let his breath out slowly when Mizuki stopped three feet in front of him, the fragrance of white lilies ticked his nose._

_"I-I have s-something to tell you, Sano." Mizuki at last spoke, her words tumbled out slowly as if she had a hard time finding the right words._

_"I have something to tell you too, Mizuki. In fact I have something here for you." Sano replied holding out the present to Mizuki._

_Mizuki looked at the gift in puzzlement her eyes began to shine when she noted the shape of the present. She glanced up from the gift to look at Sano with glassy eyes. A weak smile appeared on her lips before she turned around to face away from him._

_"What's wrong Mizuki?" Sano asked feeling worry take control of him. He reaches out his hand to touch Mizuki's shoulder._

_Mizuki pulled away from his hand saying, "I have to go back home, to the States. I have been kicked out from Osaka High School because everyone found out I'm a girl. I guess you're disappointed in me, huh?"_

_"No, I can never be disappointed in you. In fact I lov-…" _

_At that moment Nakatsu appeared by Mizuki's side, he took a hold of her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm not going to let you leave just like that, Mizuki. I am so happy you're a girl. All this time I thought I was gay;_ _you should've told me sooner. No matter I love you!"_

_Watching Nakatsu hold Mizuki tenderly and hearing him confess his feelings to her fueled Sano with jealousy. Dropping the gift to the ground he rushed to Nakatsu's side and punched him on the cheek making sure not to hit Mizuki. Nakatsu let Mizuki go from his embrace to turn furiously at Sano. Mizuki look between the two unsure of what to do to prevent them from fighting._

_"Why did you hit me for?" Nakatsu asked Sano as he rubbed his cheek._

_"Don't pretend you don't know. Mizuki and I were in the middle of talking."_

_"You're just upset I beat you, I confessed to Mizuki before you."_

_Sano flexed his hand feeling the urge to punch Nakatsu again. Mizuki came in between the two, holding out her arms to prevent them from fighting. "I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should have never come here. I will leave now."_

_Mizuki dropped her arms down to her side, her head was down and tears spilled onto the ground. Sano reached out his hand to her arm turning her to him. Nakatsu stood still watching, he was stun by Mizuki's words._

_"Listen it's not your fault, it could never be your fault. As a matter of fact I am happy you came here, otherwise I would not have met you." Sano softly said pulling Mizuki into his arms, "I also would not have fallen in love with you."_

_Mizuki let out a small gasp of surprise at hearing those words, she hugged Sano tight. Sano returned her embrace, he felt so happy he finally told Mizuki how he really felt. _

_Mizuki pushed Sano away after a moment she gazed up at him as new tears began to fall from her eyes. Surprised at seeing tears Sano tried to brush them away but Mizuki grabbed his hand holding onto it. "I am grateful to you Sano for saying those words but I know you are only saying them because that is what I always wanted to hear from you. There's no way you could love me, you love Rika."_

_Startled Sano right away said, "What are you saying, Mizuki? I just told you-"_

_Mizuki stopped him from talking by placing her other free hand onto his mouth. "I must leave now. Bye Sano, I hope you will be happy with Rika."_

_Mizuki dropped her hands from Sano and walked away only to say over her shoulder, "It will be hard to forget you but I will try by dating Gilbert."_

_Mizuki ran away from a speechless Sano, he couldn't understand why she said that. The gift he bought her lay on the ground forgotten. "MIZUKI!!!!!"_

Sano opened his eyes to see sunlight pouring in from the window. 'It was only a dream.' Sighing in relief that it was only a dream Sano felt his heart beat normally, the dream had felt so real his heart had started to ache from thinking Mizuki was definitely leaving him for Gilbert. Looking to the right he saw his alarm clock which showed it was 8:15 a.m., he was late for first period. Sitting up right away Sano ended up hitting his head on Mizuki's bed. He rubbed his throbbing head as he carefully got out of bed, making sure not to have another accident.

Sano looked up at the top of the bunk to see no sign of Mizuki sleeping there. He turned to the restroom to see the door open so Mizuki wasn't in there. Apparently she had left him behind which was unlike her.

"Mizuki why didn't you wake me up? This is the first you left without me, why did you?" Sano whispered puzzled over why Mizuki would leave him without waking him up.

Sano quickly changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair. Before heading to class he picked up his bag, he would have to run to class to avoid missing the entire class period. Dodging a few people who walked in the corridor Sano arrived in front of his classroom door in five minutes. He opened the door and walked in causing all eyes to be on him. Sano only gazed at a certain pair of brown eyes which averted their gaze when they realized Sano was looking into them.

Taking his usual seat by Mizuki, Sano glanced at her but she was concentrating on the board refusing to make eye contact with him. 'Why is she avoiding me? 'Hearing a hand hit his desk, Sano glanced up to see his teacher hovering above with a look of malice in his eyes.

"Sano Izumi just because you are training to compete in the high jump does not give you an excuse to oversleep whenever you feel like it. You have to come to class on time not when it is convenient for you."

_"_Didn't your little girlfriend wake you up?" Some students behind the teacher snickered.

Nakatsu angrily told those students, "Shut up!! Mizuki is no one's girlfriend."

"Not yours anyways." One boy said to Nakatsu.

Anger marks popped on Nakatsu's face as he got up from his seat and went over to him wanting to beat him up but Kayashima held him back by grabbing his arms. The teacher slammed his hand on Sano's desk again to get everyone's attention. "That's enough, Nakatsu you get back to your seat, you too Kayashima. Sano you will report to detention during lunch since you have training after school. Now back to the lesson."

To Sano class seemed to last for an eternity he wanted to talk to Mizuki, he needed to know why she was avoiding him. He didn't remember saying anything bad to her last night so he was mystified why she would be upset with him. When at last the bell rang signaling class was over Sano went over to Mizuki. She was already walking out of the classroom with Nakatsu, Nakao, and Kayashima.

"Mizuki wait up I need to talk to you." Sano called after Mizuki.

Mizuki stopped her walking and turned to him waiting for him to go over to where she waited. The other three guys stopped when they realized Mizuki remained behind.

"Mizuki why didn't you wake me up? Did I do something that upset you?" Sano asked looking straight into her eyes.

Mizuki let her eyes fall to the floor before she put on a fake smile replying, "I thought I should give you more time to sleep. I went to go get breakfast; I figured you put the alarm on to wake up. I didn't think you would wake up late for first period. I'm so sorry Sano."

"It's okay I'm not angry but Mizuki…" Sano started to say but Mizuki turned away from him.

"We better get to our next class before we are late." Mizuki said walking down the corridor.

Sano stood looking after her still unsure of what he did. Kayashima and Nakao walked after Mizuki while Nakatsu remained behind with Sano. Nakatsu glared at him clearly blaming him for the way Mizuki was behaving.

"What the hell happened between you two? Did you two have another fight?"

"No, not that I know of. I'm just as clueless as you."

"What did you say Sano?"

"We have no time for this we have to get to the next class." Sano stated flatly walking away from Nakatsu who fumed with anger. He had no time to deal with him something was wrong with Mizuki but he did not know what it was. 'What could it be?'

0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After three more grueling classes with Sano the bell rang at last signaling it was fifth period, lunch time. Mizuki couldn't be more than happy to get away from Sano who looked like he wanted to talk to her again. She announced to everyone she was going on head to the cafeteria to go eat leaving everyone behind. 'Why do I feel like such an idiot? I can't take this feeling anymore.' When she was in front of the cafeteria she turned away from it walking instead in the general direction of the infirmary. 'I can't eat when I feel this way. I have to get this off my chest.'

Mizuki reached Umeda's office rushing into the room with tears spilling down her cheeks. She could no longer restrain them so they flow down like a river. Umeda was seated in his comfy chair smoking a cigarette her entry startled him he didn't expect to see her there.

"Mizuki what are you doing here? Why are you crying, wait don't tell me you had a fight with Sano."

Mizuki fell onto the bed facedown feeling like her heart was breaking. She clutched the pillow tightly trying to calm down. A few seconds passed before she choked out, "It's much worser than a fight."

"What could be much worser than a fight?"

"Sano bought a Valentine's teddy bear." Finishing the sentence caused Mizuki to sob harder.

"A Valentine's teddy bear? What does that have to do with why you are so upset?"

"That's just it; Sano bought a Valentine's teddy bear for a girl named Rika. He's planning on confessing to her about how he feels."

"How he feels?" Umeda sounded confused about what Mizuki was saying.

"Yes, he's in love with her."

"Um how do you know this? Did Sano tell you this?"

"No I saw the gift hidden under his bed last night. Clearly he doesn't want me to know about it. I guess he's afraid she might turn him down."

Mizuki lifted her head from the pillow when she heard something crash onto the floor. Looking down at the ground she saw it was Umeda. Giving him a questioning look as to why he would fall he got up having a smile on his lips he then surprised even more her by laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You just came to that conclusion yourself and that is why you are crying? It's unbelievable. I mean what gave you that idea?"

Huffing from being laughed at Mizuki angrily replied, "Well who else would he give the teddy bear to? It has to be Rika there's no way Sano would give me something like that when he thinks I'm a guy. He's not gay."

Umeda had to hold his sides they were aching from laughing too much which he did not do too often. 'How could she be so dense?' "I know very well Sano isn't gay but honestly how could you not notice the way…"

The door to his office opened Nakatsu stood at the entry of the door panting it was apparent he was looking for Mizuki. "There you are Mizuki; I have been looking for you. When I didn't see you in the cafeteria I became worried. What's wrong why are you crying? Does this have to do with Sano?"

Mizuki rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears she shook her head to answer. Nakatsu was still not convinced but he didn't push the subject any further. Mizuki got up from the bed her heart still feeling heavy but just a tiny bit lighter after she told Umeda her problem. Heading towards the door to Nakatsu Umeda told her, "Don't assume anything until you know for sure. It could save unnecessary tears, I have a feeling everything will be resolved."

Mizuki turned back to look at Umeda a wobbly smile gracing her lips as she softly replied, "Thanks for listening."

"No problem." Umeda said sitting back in his chair.

"Let's go get lunch Mizuki." Nakatsu suggested pulling Mizuki by the arm to the cafeteria.

'This will be the first time I will be dreading Valentine's day because I don't want to see Sano and Rika together as a couple. If only I could meet Sano as a woman and make him fall in love with me.' Mizuki sadly thought as she let herself be pulled by Nakatsu to the cafeteria.

Author's Note: I at last edited this chapter, sorry for all the mistakes. Look forward to the next chapter, it's finally the party. Guess the people who will be there, hehe!!!!


End file.
